wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Focusing Iris
The Focusing Iris is an orb found in the center of The Eye of Eternity. History Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Malygos had used his own blood to activate and control this orb, which had lain dormant for millennia. With the open Focusing Iris, Malygos had been able to direct powerful surge needles, using them to pull arcane magic from Azeroth's ley lines and channeling that magic into the Nexus.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, pages 196 The slain Arygos' blood was used by Archbishop Benedictus to use a surge needle (with energies flowing from the Nexus) to animate Chromatus.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, pages 199-202 It was previously mentioned that once harnessed, the energies are focused through the Nexus' ascending rings and blasted into the Twisting Nether.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/dungeons/nexus.xml In Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, this function of the Nexus is not mentioned. It is implied that energies are stored there. The Demon Soul As part of the Dragon Soul raid introduced in Patch 4.3, adventurers have to get the Focusing Iris so the Dragon Aspects can refocus their power into the Dragon Soul to use the Demon Soul artifact against Deathwing.The Deathwing Raid: Interview with Scott Mercer In Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Reflecting on its misuse in the past and its potential for future misuse, Kalecgos ordered the Focusing Iris moved to a more secure location - encased in enchanted ice, magically warded, and dumped at the bottom of the Frozen Sea. However, the dragons sent to escort it were ambushed and killed by members of the Horde, who stole the Focusing Iris and used it to construct an enormous mana bomb to obliterate Theramore Isle. While walking through the ruins of her city, Jaina Proudmoore discovered the Focusing Iris at the bottom of the blast crater, and decided to use it to exact vengeance on the Horde. Studying a book of powerful magic by Antonidas, she went to Fray Island and used the Focusing Iris first to summon thousands of water elementals, and then to bind them together into a massive tidal wave with the intention of destroying Orgrimmar. After being talked down by Thrall and Kalecgos, she returned the Focusing Iris to the latter, who decided that the safest place for it would be in the Kirin Tor vaults in Dalaran.Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War In World of Warcraft In Wrath of the Lich King It's used to summon , so long as you have the or . Malygos had used his own blood to activate and control this orb, which had lain dormant for millennia. With the open Focusing Iris, Malygos had been able to direct powerful surge needles, using them to pull arcane magic from Azeroth's ley lines and channeling that magic into the Nexus.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, pages 196 The slain Arygos' blood was used by Aedelas Blackmoore to use a surge needle (with energies flowing from the Nexus) to animate Chromatus.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, pages 199-202 It was previously mentioned that once harnessed, the energies are focused through the Nexus' ascending rings and blasted into the Twisting Nether.Nexus page archive bad link from old official World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King site In Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, this function of the Nexus is not mentioned. It is implied that energies are stored there. In Cataclysm As part of the Dragon Soul raid introduced in Patch 4.3, player will have to get the Focusing Iris to help use the Demon Soul (Dragon Soul) artifact against . In Mists of Pandaria As part of the Theramore's Fall scenario introduced in Patch 5.0.5, Garrosh Hellscream schemes to steal the iris to enhance a mana bomb used to try to completely destroy Theramore Isle and its inhabitants. Alliance players aid Jaina Proudmoore as she investigates the blast crater to recover the iris. Speculation It is possible that the Focusing Iris is related to (or its construction was inspired by) the Eye of Dalaran, due to being able to focus power (such as when Ner'zhul channeled its power to open rifts, compared to the Iris's power to refocus power into the creation of a Mana Bomb). References Patch changes * * Sources * External links ;Before ;After fr:L'iris de focalisation Category:The Eye of Eternity objects